One Step at a Time
by MariaABC
Summary: Carisi is alone at a bar when a handsome man offers a drink. Sonny forgets to be careful. Trigger Warning (Rape/Non-Con)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any content in this fictional story**

Sonny was sitting in a dark corner of a bar alone. Every few seconds he would check his phone, but it was late and Amanda probably wouldn't answer him. He had messaged her asking if she wanted to meet and talk because he felt he had to clear the air. Sonny wasn't angry that she was pregnant. Maybe a little disappointed that that probably meant a hold on whatever their relationship was moving towards. But Sonny was mostly excited and really wanted to encourage Rollins to keep the baby because he would be more than happy to help out, but he also wanted her to know that he was there for her either way.

But now it was around 9:30 and he didn't want to be a bother, so Sonny had already drank enough to make him tipsy, and now he was nursing some cocktail that the bartender had recommended.

Carisi picked up his phone once more and texted Rollins:

 _Hey, sorry for bugging you earlier. Guess I was being stupid anyway. I'm bout to head home, goodnight._

Carisi sent the message, not expecting, but hoping for a reply. He set his phone down and decided to watch all the people at the bar. There was a group of girls in the other corner. Almost all of them were drunk. There was a group of guys and a couple of woman crossed to the bar watching some type of sports game, and then on the other side of the bar were the people sitting alone.

Carisi was zoned out and didn't notice a tall man walk towards him.

"Hey." The man gently got Sonny's attention, and set two drinks down on the table. "I'm Greg." He held out his hand to Sonny who shook it. "You looked lonely thought I'd join ya."

"Sonny." He smiled and took a sip of his drink. "I was supposed to meet with a friend but she couldn't make it…" He trailed off.

"That's unfortunate for you, maybe not for me though." The guy looked at Sonny and winked.

Sonny studied the man. He must have been 6'6 and had auburn hair and green eyes. He was built, not like a bodybuilder, but like someone that goes to the gym regularly and had light olive skin. His hair was slightly over grown and would sometimes flop in his eyes, but he'd run a hand through it and the hair would stay in place.

"Oh- I'm not-" Sonny stumbles on his words. "I've got someone I'm interested in, but thank you."

"Oh of course!" Greg smiled, sitting down. "The friend you were supposed to meet up with. That must be her."

"Yeah, actually." Sonny took a big gulp of the drink and finished it.

"Here." Greg passed one of the glasses to Sonny, who immediately took a sip. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, but she keeps sending mixed signals. Like we went on a business trip and one night we went to the bar. We got in a bar fight and when we got to her motel room we almost kissed. Then in the mornin' I see the bartender walk outta her room. And now she's pregnant, and she told the rest of the squad, but not me. I figured it out and asked her."

"The squad?" The man asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah I'm a detective, SVU." Sonny took another big sip of his drink.

"There's no way. Lemme see a badge." Greg smirked at Sonny, who immediately reached for his coat pocket.

"See…" Sonny clumsily threw his badge on the table. "Detective Sonny Carisi!" His words were slurring. "'N 'm also a lawyer." Sonny leaned back and almost fell out of the chair.

Greg reached over to grab Sonny who pushed back.

"'m gonna stay here. Okay?"

"Come on Sonny, let's get you out of here." Greg put Carisi's arm over his shoulder and helped him stand. He then grabbed the badge and threw some money on the table.

"How about we take this elsewhere, Detective?"


	2. Chapter 2

Carisi held Greg tightly, trying not to fall over. Greg held the door and walked through sideways and Sonny followed as best as he could.

"Come on Sonny, stay with me. We're almost there." Greg was walking as fast as he could on the sidewalk. His eyes scanned the sidewalk, street, and opposite sidewalk. There was a couple on the opposite sidewalk, smoking and drinking something from a paper bag. They weren't a threat. But, up ahead were two woman walking towards them. That could be trouble.

Greg kept walking and occasionally whispered into Sonny's ear. The woman were getting closer, and were whispering. One of them, reached into her purse and left her hand in the bag.

"Hey is everything okay?" Both women stopped and blocked the man's path.

"Yeah we're all good. I found him outside of the bar I'm going to take him to the precinct." Greg reached into his pocket and pulled out the police badge.

"Oh okay. You sure?" The shorter of the two bent over to look at Carisi's face.

"Hmm?" Sonny replied, barley picking his head up.

"These lovely ladies were asking if you were okay?" Greg answered.

"I jus' wanna go home." Sonny laughed slightly, then stopped.

"And I will get you there eventually." Greg smiled at the woman, who smiled back. "Have a good night." Greg said and walked by them.

"You too." They both said in unison.

Greg walked faster now, he was almost to the spot, but he didn't want more people to notice them.

"Where we goin'?" Sonny was trying to stop walking, but Greg just pulled him along.

"Shut up. You'll find out." Greg kept walking and turned a corner, almost losing Dominick on the way.

Sonny didn't answer. He was zoned out on a bright neon sign up ahead.

Greg turned into an alleyway, and threw Sonny to the ground. Sonny tried to to crawl but Greg caught him and threw him against the wall.

"No. Don't do that." Greg started to undo his belt, and Sonny whined. "Hey, it's okay." Greg said, taking Sonny's hair and caressing it. Then Greg pulled Sonny up and moved his legs so he was on his knees. Greg then reached in Carisi's pocket and grabbed his phone. Greg took his hand and unlocked the phone, then looked through it. He put it away and laughed.

"I have you on ketamine so you shouldn't feel too much, or remember much." Greg laughed and undid his pants, exposing himself in from of Carisi.

Sonny closed his eyes at the sight of the man in front of him. "Please. Just lemme go! I won' tell an'one."


	3. Chapter 3

Greg laughed. "No way hon." He grabbed his dick and stroked it a few times, making himself hard. "Open detective." Greg lightly slapped at Sonny's mouth, but he was too zoned out to pay attention. Greg grabbed his hair and pried his mouth open.

"Whatta ya-" Dominick was cut off by the man thrusting into his mouth.

"That's a good slut!" Greg stroked Sonny's hair gently. "It'll be over soon baby. I promise." The man pushed his cock all the way to the back of Carisi's throat, and then pinched his nose. Carisi wiggled underneath him, then tried to grab at his hands. Greg let go, pulled all the way out of his mouth and left Sonny breath.

"We're just getting to the best part slut." Greg said, then pulled Carisi off the ground. Greg grabbed Sonny by the waist and turned him so now he was facing the wall. Greg put one hand in between Sonny's shoulder blades, and undid then pulled down Carisi's pants with the other hand.

"Zoned out again?" He laughed, but Dominick stayed quiet. Greg grabbed his cock and lined it up with Carisi's bare ass. In one hard thrust he pushed all the way into Sonny, who grunted out.

"Shh, we don't want to get caught!" Greg put his hand over Carisi's mouth, then began a regular rhythm in and out. Greg placed kisses along Sonny's neck, and sucked a big hickey on the back of Sonny's neck.

"Oh detective you're good at this." Greg looked down and saw blood covering his dick. He moaned and pushed back in. "Oh Sonny I have an idea." Greg gabbed onto Sonny's hair, and pulled it. The strain caused Greg's member to hit just the right spot, and Sonny moaned out.

"See you're loving this aren't you?" Greg did it again, but this time, he moved his hand that wasn't in Carisi's hair to stroke Carisi's hardening dick.

Sonny whimped causing Greg to moan.

"Keep begging whore, it'll go faster." He started to thrust faster and harder.

" I jus' wanna go home." Sonny was now crying, but still mostly zoned out. His brain couldn't figure out what was happening, and each snap of Greg's hips created so much pain and a small amount of pleasure.

"Oh that's good baby. I'm almost there." Greg grabbed Sonny's throat and chocked him. Carisi gasped for air, which made Greg thrust faster.

"Oh y-yes!" Greg quickly pulled out and folded Sonny. He pulled Sonny's hair back and stroked himself until he was done, when he dumped his load in Carisi's mouth.

"Swallow." And he grabbed Dominick's nose and held his mouth closed. When Carisi did, he let go. "Good job slut." Greg put himself away and zipped and buttoned his pants, throwing Dominick out he ground.

"Here." Greg roughly put Sonny's dick in his underwear, and redid his pants. "I'll see you around detective." He started to walk away but paused then walked back towards his victim. "Here's your phone, but I'll be keeping the badge. Why don't you call Amanda for some help." He laughed and put the phone in Sonny's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonny tried to dial Amanda's number, but he could't read the numbers. Carisi tried to pull himself up, but he couldn't. Everything hurt. Sonny tried to relax, but ended up passing out.

* * *

When he came too, it was still dark and Sonny didn't know where he was or what happened, but he knew that he was in pain. Sonny realized that his phone was laying under his hand. Carisi tried to move and was hit with an extreme pain radiating from his ass. He screamed, but also tried to suppress his scream. He stopped and panted slightly, then forced himself to move to the wall. He laid back down to calm the pain, and unlocked his phone. He didn't know who to call. He didn't want to make Liv leave Noah and he didn't want her pity. Amanda needs her sleep and if Carisi called Amanda she wouldn't be able to see Jesse in the morning. Fin would be a good person to call, but he would feel bad and probably not know what to say.

Sonny sighed, then used his phone to figure out where he was. He was about 4 blocks away from the precinct. That meant he wasn't to far from home. Sonny shut his phone off and put it in his pocket. That was when Sonny realized that the back of his pants were wet. He put his head down, as his eyes filled with tears. He really didn't want to believe that anything had happened.

Sonny blinked his eyes hard, then started to pull himself off the ground. He shut his eyes tightly, and took a step forward. He almost fell, but caught himself on the building. He took another step, and another, and another.

 _One step at a time._

* * *

Sonny made his way into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. He started to undress, but paused when he saw the blood on his pants. He turned the shower off and took his phone out. He dialed Liv's number and waited for her to answer.

 _Hey Carisi. Everything okay?_

"Yeah Liv. I'm just takin' a sick day today if that's alright."

 _Yeah of course. Just feel better, and I might send Rollins over with some soup or something._

"Naw that's okay Liv, I'll be alright."

 _Come on Carisi, I have to occupy her somehow._

"Alright Lieu," Sonny sighed. "Tell her to get the canned tomato soup and I'll show her how to make it actually taste good." He laughed slightly.

 _I will. See you tomorrow._

Carisi hung up the phone without answering her. It was about 9 and he would have to shower, get dressed, clean up his apartment, and hide his dirty clothes before Amanda got there. Sonny set his phone on the edge of the sink, and turned the shower back on. He paused then realized he couldn't shower. Sonny sighed, and turned the shower again.

He walked into his bedroom, and grabbed a change of underwear, then baggy pants and a baggy shirt. He set them on the bed, then walked to the kitchen. Sonny grabbed a ziplock bag, walked back to his room, and took off his underwear. He tried not to look at the white and red stains, and set the clothing in the bag. He closed the bag and set it on the bed, put a new pair of underwear on, then his pants, and finally he shirt.

Sonny felt tired. He went to the side of the bed, and plugged his phone in. Sonny sat down on the side of the bed, then laid down. He slowly made his way to the middle of the bed, and laid on his stomach. He reached down and pulled the covers over him, then cuddled a pillow. Sonny tried to remember what happened. He couldn't. He remembered Rollins getting angry at him, and then he remembered texting her at the bar. Then waking up in a dark alley, cold and in so much pain.

Sonny hugged the pillow tighter. He tried to blink away tears, but he couldn't. He is a special victims detective. He should've been more careful. Sonny let the tears silently slip out of his eyes. He tried to ignore the pain, but ended up crying harder. Slowly, Sonny started to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Carisi?" Amanda knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When she didn't get an answer, she found the spare key and entered.

Rollins walked through the living room and set down the bags of food she held. Then you continuded towards his bedroom, but she paused when she noticed drops of blood on the floor in front of the bathroom. She drew her gun, and kept walking toward the bedroom. The door was slightly open, so she pushed it slowly. When she entered the bedroom, Sonny was asleep on the bed, so she put her gun down and walked toward him. On the end of the bed was a bag with some type of clothing in it. Amanda picked up the bag and examined it. There wasn't anything special about it. Amanda put the bag back down and walked up to Sonny, who was still asleep and coddling a pillow.

"Sonny? Wake up." Amanda gently pet his hair, and shook his shoulders. He whined and rolled over on the other side. "Come on Sonny, I brought that stuff you told me to get." She gently pushed Sonny in between his shoulder blades, and he winced. Amanda pushed again, and he cried out.

"Please! Stop! I just want to go home!" Sonny hugged the pillow even tighter and stiffened. Amanda moved her hand to his shoulder and shook him with more force. She wanted to wake him up. He tried to move away from the hand, but quickly woke up.

"Sonny?" Amanda rushed to the other side of the bed, so Sonny could see her. She sat down on the edge and set her hand on his arm.

"What the h- Amanda?" He sat up slightly, and looked around."W-When did you get here?"

"I just did, I brought the stuff that you told me too." Amanda ran a hand through his raged hair. He flinched away slightly.

"Uh- Gimme a second and I'll be out."

"Okay." Amanda slid off the bed and walked toward the door. "Don't make me wait too long you're feeding two of us." She grabbed her stomach and smiled, and Sonny laughed back.

"Of course."

Amanda left and walked to the bathroom. She opened the door carefully, to avoid stepping in the blood. "Sonny?" She yelled to him. "What happened in the bathroom?"

Sonny finished changing his pants, threw them under his bed, and ran to the door as fast as he could. "Nothin' just ignore it." He replied as he gently grabbed Rollins' wrist. She shook his hand off and bent over.

"Are these yours?" Amanda picked up Sonny's jeans on the floor. The blood was mostly dry, but it was still obvious.

"Uh- yeah- I- Well earlier I feel in the shower and they were on the floor, so I just grabbed them off of the floor. I tripped in the tub and I got a cut on my- my uh hip."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Amanda dropped the pants and turned to Sonny. "What happened?"

"Nothin' Rollins. I would have told you."

Amanda pushed through him and walked into his bedroom. She picked up the ziplock bag as Carisi slowly walked in, trying to hide his limp.

"Then what is this?" Her voice was soft, but demanding. Sonny didn't answer. "Sonny," she sighed. "What happened?"

"I- I don't know okay!" He yelled, storming off. He went into the living room and gathered the supplies to make lunch, but Amanda stayed in the bedroom.

She looked at the clothing in the bag, and tried to move it without opening the bag. After a little bit of shaking, Amanda could see a little trail of blood with some white mixed in. She sighed and set the bag down.

"Sonny we need to do something about this." She walked out to the kitchen where he was, and stood in his way.

"There's nothin' to talk about. I don't remember what happened, and I took the drink. I shouldn't have been so stupid!" He ran his hands through his hair and pulled before covering and rubbing his face.

"You know this isn't your fault." Amanda assured him, grabbed his arm and started to pull him toward the couch.

"I know, but I was so stupid. He sat down with two drinks and I just downed it. I'm not into guys either- not that there's anything wrong with that- but I'm not and-" Sonny stood up quickly, he almost fell over. He started to pace. "I- I gotta go to confession- Rollins you gotta bring me to my church. Please-" Sonny walked to the door and put on his shoes. "Come on!" He yelled.

Amanda stood up and walked towards him. "Hand me my shoes." She said calmly. She grabbed the closest chair and started to put on her shoes. "Sonny," She said softly. "Let's go to the hospital, then I will bring you to church after, okay?" He nodded quickly and opened the door. "Hey! Carisi." He paused and looked at Amanda. "Relax, breath. I'm with you, it'll be alright."


End file.
